


Protection

by RStar6709



Category: Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Angst, Confession, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Injury, It's only a little graphic and at the very beginning, it gets fluffy at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RStar6709/pseuds/RStar6709
Summary: In a battle against the Neverseen, Keefe Sencen gets injured. How does Sophie feel about that?
Relationships: Sophie Foster/Keefe Sencen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on tumblr made a post about a sokeefe confession scene and I couldn't stop myself from writing it. Angstier than my normal stuff but I really like it!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Sophie watched when the blade was coming for her heart. She wouldn't be able to avoid the hit, but she'd be able to move and minimize the damage. She'd be fine, and she'd inflict on the Neverseen.

But then she was shoved to the ground. She rolled to absorb the impact. When she looked up at her attacker, all she saw was blood. The blade poking through someone's body.

 _Keefe's_ body.

Her heart stopped for a moment, and each moment that they shared flashed through her mind. Each memory was used to power her fury.

"KEEFE!" A scream tore through her throat, as she rushed towards him.

There was lightning. In a way, it was like before her ability has been reset. There was no consideration for anyone around her. But there was no need, because all of her rage was sent to one target. The one who had stabbed Keefe.

The attacker collapsed, and she turned to get the next one, but then there were hands on her shoulders.

 _Careful Sophie,_ Fitz transmitted. _I'm as angry as_ _you_ _are, but we can't make too many_ _irrational_ _decisions. They'll hurt us even more._

She blinked, and the situation looked clearer. If she attacked recklessly, she'd lose focus of her blind spots. But when she looked back at Keefe, and the unconcsious Neverseen member, all the rage that she eas suppressing threatened to come out once more. The members of the Neverseen turned to look at each other, before one of the cloaked elves nodded.

"This fight will continue another day, Moonlark." Vespera's voice was a deadly whisper.

Before any of them could react, the Neverseen leapt away.

"We need Elwin," Sophie said. "Someone hail him."

"Fitz, go with Sophie to Elwin. We'll go see the Black Swan," Dex ordered.

"Okay."

•~•~•~•~•~•

"What happened?" Elwin asked as he practically ran by the shelves of elixirs, picking out the ones he needed.

She opened her mouth to explain, but the words were unable to come out.

"A Neverseen member stabbed him," Fitz explained for her.

Elwin was interrupted as Bullhorn began to screech, then moved the curl up beside Keefe. _He was about to die..._

"I'm not letting Keefe die," Elwin promised.

She watched as Elwin poured multiple vials down Keefe's throat. He took out a box of Wound Wipes, and applied it to the stab wound.

It could have been minutes, it could have been hours, but Bullhorn finally woke up and moved away. He wasn't screaming... which meant that he was okay. He'd be okay.

But despite that, Sophie refused to move. She got up a few times, but never for too long. She wanted to be there at every moment in time. Her other friends would arrive and offer to be there and have her go home, but she refused. It didn't even matter if she git no sleep or not.

"Sophie." The voice was Edaline's. "Please sleep."

"We won't force you go to back to Havenfield," Grady continued. "We'll wake you up when Keefe does."

He stepped in front of her, his arms behind his back. A hand moved to reveal Ella.

"We brought her here for you to sleep better with," Edaline said.

Sophie took Ella, but shook her head.

"At the very least, can you try?"

Her parents held her snugly, and Soohie let her eyes close. It probably was better to try and sleep. Edaline's hand massaged her scalp, before she started to braid her hair.

"I heard you liked that," her mother whispered.

Sophie hummed. It felt nice. She listened to the conversations that went down, as Grady and Elwin told jokes to each other. Somehow, she managed ti fall asleep.

•~•~•~•~•~•

"Sophie. Wake up."

Normally, she found it hard to get up. But this time, she was up in moments. Her head darted towards the bed that Keefe had been laying in. Keefe was sitting up.

"Hey Foster," he greeted with a lazy smile.

"You're awake!" Her voice was a small gasp, and she rushed towards him. She hugged him tightly.

"Woah Foster, you're uh... bombarding me with all these emotions."

"Of course I'm bombarding you with emotions! You almost just-"

"Sophie, there's a crowd coming. Maybe don't yell at him just yet?" Elwin suggested. "He'll be ready to get up in a few hours, but only for a small walk."

"Foster, its too early to be humiliated right now."

She nodded reluctantly, holding back all the words that she wanted to say. It'd just be a few hours."

•~•~•~•~•~•

Turns out, holding back those words was harder than she'd thought. But they were at Havenfield now.

"Foster, don't drag me!" Keefe whined.

"No, you're coming with me, and there's not going to be any more delays!"

They got as far as the Havenfield pastures.

"It's going to rain."

"No! We're not leaving until I'm done!"

So what if it rained? That was completely irrelevant. They'd all gone though so much, rain was so insignificant.

"Why would you do that?" She asked him. "Why would you do that?"

"You were about to get stabbed!"

"I was about to stop it from hitting my heart! I could have dealt with it!"

"What was I supposed to do then?" He asked.

"Leave me to deal with it? Or maybe you should have just pushed me _without_ jumping in the way? Did you ever think about that?"

"I wasn't thinking!"

Her arms thrusted out, flailing wildly. Small drops of water fell on her. "Of course you weren't thinking of the consequences! You keep throwing yourself into danger? Do you want to play hero that badly?"

He flinched, and for a moment she felt bad. "You think I want to play hero? Is that all you think of me?"

They were staring into each other's eyes when the rain started to pour.

"Of course not! But why else do you keep sacrificing yourself?"

He looked down. His voice was ablow whisper. "I want to protect you, Sophie."

Sophie from a few years ago would have stuttered and blushed. Past Sophie didn't know her worth, and blushed at every compliment. But this wasn't past Sophie. She was strong, and this wasn't what she asked from him. She wasn't going to back down.

"You don't need to protect me!" Maybe she was crying, maybe it was the rain. "I'm the Moonlark, I'm the one who should be protecting you! I'm the one with all these abilities, I can protect myself!

"You think I don't know that! You think that I don't trust and believe in you, that you can do anything? I know you can protect yourself! I don't feel obligated to protect you! I do it because I _want_ to!"

"Why? Why do you want to protect me so badly?" Tears were streaming down her face, but she didnt bother trying to deal with them. "Answer me!"

"BECAUSE I'VE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR THE PAST THREE YEARS!" He was louder than she'd been the entire time.

She froze. "You _what?_ "

His eyes were wide with shock. Then he started to laugh. Not pure joy, or because of how crazy the situation was. He looked... almost relieved?

"I love you, Sophie Elizabeth Foster. That's why I want to protect you. Because I love you, and I wouldn't be able to stand you getting hurt, knowing that I was able to prevent it."

She smiled, she smiled so hard her cheeks began to hurt. "You idiot! Did you not ever think that I feel the same way? That I would be crushed if I was unable to help you?"

"So you're not mad at me?" He asked, his voice merely a whisper.

She took a step closer to him. "Only a little bit. But I still love you." Her hand reached out to cup his face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course," he breathed.

Their lips met, and it was a little awkward. Neither of them really had a clue as to what they were doing. But despite that, there was still a spark between them, something that told them both that it was right. That it was perfect.


End file.
